


Asami Tinkering

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon, Nerd Asami Sato, korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: Korra looks over at Asami who’s sitting, hunched over her work bench. She stops absentmindedly airbending a small Pai Sho piece from their game earlier, her attention caught by Asami working.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Asami Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my very first fanfic! I'll be adding chapters of more drabbles soon hopefully as school allows!

Korra looks over at Asami who’s sitting, hunched over her work bench. She stops absentmindedly airbending a small Pai Sho piece from their game earlier, her attention caught by Asami working. She watches Asami’s deft hands meticulously fiddle with the new prototype of a steering wheel of the latest airship fleet Varrick had recently sent over.

Korra observes Asami as she tinkers with the wheel. Her long hair is tied back in a ponytail, as to not get caught in the machinery. A few strands, unbeknownst to Asami, coming loose. She’s wearing a brown leather jacket that matches her knee high boots perfectly. Her eyeshadow is slightly faded from hours of wear.  
Korra doesn’t mind the silence as much as she used to before Zaheer. Not that it’s always silent in Asami’s workshop, not with all the noise from the different power tools she uses. But it’s a quiet sort of noise, a background noise, to whatever the two are talking about that day.

As Korra looks out the floor to ceiling windows, she realizes with a start that the Republic City sky changed from a light pink to pitch black. When Asami is done finishing the last bit of soldering the metal plating together, Korra notices that Asami is standing now, holding the propane torch. Her chair has skidded back, dark leather jacket carelessly thrown on the back of the chair, her dark purple shirt rolled up to her elbows. Asami looks back over her shoulder at Korra, a smile blooming on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is by the same name if you want to send me prompts!


End file.
